I Have An Angel For A day?
by Huni 345
Summary: Yaoi Warning: Mori is a very bad drunk, and at last nights party, well lets just say things went crazy. Now Mori is waking up to find that angels exist, and that they like to visit humans for a day. Or, so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

The air smelled like strawberries, the people all had these charming little smiles, and the earth seemed to be made of clouds. Was this heaven? No it wasn't heaven, he wasn't here, so where was I. My eyes then sadly fluttered opened, letting the bright lights flood into my spacious room. I grumbled something unintelligible, and then got out of my over sized bed. Throwing the sheets to the floor, I got up and went to my closet. I was about to pick out my school uniform, when I remembered that today was Sunday. Damn! I guess that means Tamkai will have something crazy for us today. Picking a tight black leather jacket, no shirt, and tight blue jeans, I went to my bathroom. I went to the mirror, and had a panic attack. Usually every morning I saw a normal guy, with black hair, and damp blue eyes, staring back at me. But today I saw something scary behind me, a beautiful blond girl who seemed to be one of those angels carved out of stone. And that's when it happened. It came flooding into me like a waterfall, memories of a party and an accident. What had happened to me I thought? All I could remember was a very small pixie like girl coming up to me and asking a few questions. After that it all went black. I turned my head slowly, hoping that there was nothing behind me. I was wrong. She stood there smiling gently, a beautiful girl, with bright blue eyes, and soft red lips. Hair orange-blond, and a figure any model would die for. She was wrapped in a beautiful cloth that seemed to mold to her figure, while gems seemed to be tracing along its surface. "Who in the hell are you" I blurted, quite surprised at the calm in my voice. In any normal situation that this would happen, I should be freaking out.

"Dear me, you really must have forgotten. I am Anna le Maria, nice to meet you. I am the angel in charge of protecting you." She said slowly. And after the last few words escaped those perfect lips, it all came to me. There I was Takashi Morinozuka with a guardian angel? This was definitely a great way to start the day.

Two story beginners in one day, wow it's tiring. I already have chapters two and three done, so all I'm waiting for is a review. Bag it or like it that's your choice, but don't worry ill get an editor very soon. So maybe one day my stories will be readable.


	2. Weird First Convesation

Chapter 2

"What do you mean I have an angel protecting me? Wait I thought god hated gays like me?" I said it almost too nicely. Why was it that as long as I was in this room, I was somehow very calm?

"Of course he doesn't, that's just silly. But anyway, the reason you're so calm is my fragrance. It is to help humans deal with the situation there in." said the angel politely. Getting up slowly, she went and gently touched the shower knob. The shower instantly turned on to an almost perfect temperature.

"Umm thank you, but mind telling me why you're here. I'm not dead right?"

"Huh, what would ever make you think that? It's just that last night you got into a pretty big accident, falling off that ledge you know. And to get my wings, I have to help a human, so I chose you." With that she put her hand on my right shoulder, and my bathroom slowly swirled away. Without a second passing, a perfect picture of me, totally wasted, was falling of a ledge. Then the angel, probably passing on her angel way, saw me and raced to catch me. She then flew me to my house, took of my clothes (Ugh), and put me to sleep.

"Well thank you; I owe you much don't I?" I said putting my clothes on the bathroom counters."

"Not really, all I ask is that you let me help you around your life today. I am already 500 years old, and I can't seem to get my wings just yet. And you seem like a good person to help, so can I give it a try."

"Ugh, fine why not, just promise me you won't interfere with my life to much. And tomorrow I better not know what happened today." Hearing those words she jumped, and gave me a big hug. Prancing out of my bathroom she quickly muttered something about letting me take my shower in peace, and went downstairs. Knowing that this calm affect she had on me would ware off, I took of my boxers and went into the shower. Prepared for a weird day.

Two chapters in one night, go me. But anyway hope you guys like the story, I will continue to update when I get my first review.


	3. Its floating pots and pans

Chapter 3

The shower was great; you know water flowing over the skin always calms down my nerves. Well when I don't have an angel running amuck in my mansion. But anyway, as I was walking out of the shower, I saw my phone start ringing. Once the song Lollipop started playing on my phone, I ran to the phone like a crazy child. "Hello" I said panting. God he better have a reason for calling me this early. Just making sure I was justified on the anger, I checked my phones time. I was.

"Mori, are you okay? Some men said they saw you falling…" he would have continued if I had not cut him off with a quick sound. He new by my sounds that I was ok and that there was nothing to worry about.

"What are we doing today?"

"Same old sweetie, just another trip to the Caribbean for the weekend." he said happily. Hunny always seemed to love the beautiful beaches in the Caribbean. Or maybe he just loved me shirtless. I had a quick mental chuckle before I realized I had an angel downstairs. Muttering a cute I love you, I quickly disconnected the line and got dressed quickly. Running down stairs led me to an amazing sight. The downstairs was spotless, never before in my entire life living alone in this house had it been this clean. (Don't ask, didn't fell like righting about parents.) Then he saw her. She was quickly fluttering all over the place touching this and that, instantly being cleaned the minuet she left. At the same time I swore I could smell pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. Wait, there was know one in the kitchen! I ran into the kitchen to find a scary sight. The pans and pots were moving by themselves, accompanied by the ingredients that were required to make pancakes. Ok then, she can magically cook and clean. No big, I guess ill have to ask her about it. Sitting down at the table, the plates flew over me placing them accordingly. In a few minuets I had a nice big plate of pancakes and orange juice to enjoy. Thanks I mouthed before digging in. Then she entered the room, instantly brightening it up ten fold. "So were going to the Caribbean huh, I guess ill need to change." In an instant her body glowed and he clothes changed shapes and colors until it was a cute bikini.

"Ok, how is this going to work? You're an angel, a hot angel, and I'm a gay male. How is it that you're going to follow me around in that," I said gesturing to the skimpy bikini.

"Silly this is purely cosmetic; in reality you're the only one who can see me. Besides, once we leave the house I'm going to change shapes continuously, so don't worry, you'll be fine. Now eat your stupid breakfast. I made it with love" And with that she walked out so happy.

"You know for an angle you're quite rude." I said in-between gulps of food.

"Yeah I might be, but on that same note aren't you normally quiet?"

"Yeah, but right now I am still tired. I can be a chatter box when I'm sleepy."

And with that I instantly felt my lips close shut. Oh great I thought trying to speak again. This is going to be one long ass day.

I couldn't help it, i wanted to submit one more. By this rate i might have finished half the story before i get my first review. But anyway next chapter wont come till you review. And i know there are some people reading this story.


	4. A Bright Smile

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The breakfast was very good, the house was very clean, and she was pleasant to be with. This was going to an ok day. The limousine pulled up to the front of the house, and I got up from the table with the angel behind me. Sorry Anna I screamed in my head. As I walked out the door I instantly heard a faint pop beside me. What had been Anna was now some sort of blue mist. The mist slowly moved to the car, and once it approached its destination, flew right into it. Holly Fucking Shit, I thought before I walked to the car. In the process of getting into the car I almost forgot, I had to have a swimsuit today. I was about to run and get it, when a skimpy Speedo fell right out of the air. I could not help but laugh, before throwing the thing out the window. After that hundreds more fell out of nowhere, only one actually being decedent. Before I knew it we were already at the front of the school. Great I thought, she's not here that means this is going to be very crazy. Before the car door even slammed behind me, I felt a littlie force jump right onto my back. "Hi Takashi, can you believe that were going to a beech?" he squealed excitably.

"That's good" I said almost silently. I hated putting up this charade about my true personality, but the king insisted. As I was about to mummer something into his ear about how sweet his breathe smelled, Tamkai came out the front door with Kyouya following.

"Morning Mori" Shouted Tamkai.

"What took you so long king? We were almost going to leave without you." Cried the annoying twins.

"Oh something came up and Kyouya had to show me it." He said softly making a weird kind of glance at Kyouya. Now in the odd two years I have been in this club I never really saw Kyouya smile. But today he had a full bright smile on. And boy did the glare hurt my eyes. After a littlie more conversation we all got into the car, the twins on the far left, Kyouya and Tamkai in front driving. And where was, in the back with Hunny. Today was going to be great I thought in between the kisses with Hunny. Well that was before I saw the littlie blue mist swirl into this car.

alright peeps, i give you a chapter, now its your time to pay up. I will be out today, but if i get two more reviews, then the next chapter will be updated. Oh and i would like to thank totallyred for being my first reviewer. You owe him guys.


	5. White Cream Cake

Chapter 5

The whole car ride the twins would not shut up. Like I mean seriously one verse of I know a song that annoys you is fine, but 5000 is just plain rude. God Id rather be an American, with bush as president, then be in that car. And the worst bit of it all, I forgot my Ipod. At least I had Hunnys kisses to make up for it. As the car reached the airport, the blue mist escaped from the car, forming a human. She stood there totally beautiful, in a nice skimpy sun dress. God what is she thinking. "Takashi, why is that beauty staring at you?" The question was innocent enough, but I could see the hatred in his voice. He was such a drama queen.

"She's just another slut, don't pay attention" I said calmly, putting my arm over his shoulder. Throwing him onto my back, I opened the door and was the first one out. "Are we riding a private jet?" I shouted at Tamaki.

"Yeah, Kyoya family was kind enough to lend us use one of there's. There are a few rooms, so you and Hunny can make out all you want. Boy I planed to. I was positive I heard a littlie chuckle escape Hunnys cute lips. Security only took a few minuets, and the jet arrived on time. Getting into the jet, me and Hunny went into the back compartment, ready for a ten hour flight. Oh crap I forgot my suitcase of clothes in my house. Once those thoughts popped into my head, a bag flew right onto the street next to me. Just making sure she got it right, I opened the top. Inside were all my good clothes, and a good pair of Speedos. Fine I mumbled. Ill ware it at the beach. After getting all seated, a beautiful attendant came to check on us. "Is there anything you darlings would like before we take off? We have coke, Sprite, and bubbly water" as I looked up I instantly recognized the eyes.

"No" I said giving her an almost angry glare.

"Do you have cake; I would love some cake right now" Squealed Hunny.

"Why yes we do, what kind white cream, chocolate waterfall, or velvet concave." Now im not smart, but was she just making a gay joke. She nodded her head.

"I want some white cream, please" chimed Hunny. That mad me chuckle, like he didn't have enough of white cream I thought.

"Why certainly" she said, before walking away to receive the cake. After a few minuets she came back with the cake, and left without a word. Gulping down the cake in three big bites, Hunny had cake all over him. Leaning in slowly I liked the icing off his adorable face. Tracing along the milky surface, I was sure I heard a few moans. Before I knew It, I had been flipped, and was on my back with him on top of me

"Tisk, Tisk. You know that you're the bottom in this relationship" Leaning down he crashed his lips right onto my mouth. I was lost in the ecstasy, not even realizing when he propped his tongue into my mouth. With tongues battling for the control of each other, I didn't notice him taking of my jacket, and unzipping my pants. This plane ride was going to be hot. Great day I thought, in between, well you know.

I might write an M version for this, nah not really. But anyway now Im serious, I want another review before I update. Please.


	6. Protect your Sweets

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After we finished our fun, Tamaki came into to tell us that the plane was landing. "It's been 10 hours already?" I asked quite surprised on how we got there so fast.

"Yeah it's kind of weird though, time doesn't fly that fast generally." He said before making some weird gesture and leaving us alone. Getting up slowly, not to wake Hunny, I went to the angel. After a few second she appeared right in front of the door.

"Hi" she whispered.

"How did we get here so fast? We have only been on the plane for an hour."

"Well you see, once an angel pledges to help a human, god intervenes for certain things. And making sure I got a day with you was one way of helping. So while on the outside it looked like you were flying, in reality, you got here about 5 seconds after liftoff. It just took the man upstairs, a littlie while to fix the time continuum."

"That's crazy"

"Yes, yes it is." And with that she vanished. God I got to get used to this angel thing. Anyway Hunny was starting to wake up so I ran back to him and held him in my arms. As those beautiful brown eyes opened, a bright smile spread across his face as he reamberd what we did.

"We didn't bother them did we?" he said softly kissing my checks.

"No" I said running my hand through his blond hair

"How close are we?"

"We are there."

"Really?" he said bouncing off me. Running to the end of the room he put on a bathing suit, and his bunny tube. Getting up, I went to the suit case and put on the Speedo. Wait, wait, wait what am I thinking. Realizing that this would be just a step above crazy, I put on a pair of shorts over it. Much better. "Let's go" said Hunny excitably. Dashing over to me, he jumped on my back, and let me carry him out. By the time we got out of the plane it was already four.

"Okay gang, use your time wisely we have a day here." Tamaki said before walking to the mansion.

"Takashi, can we go exploring?" asked Hunny kissing my ear in the process.

"Yes" hunny then jumped off me and took my hand, leading the way. After walking deep into the woods we finally found a nice area to relax. It was there next to the big warm water pond, stood two men. One was very muscular, and ugly. While the other one was skinny and had a butter face.

"Why look what we got here, a couple of blatant Homos." said the muscular man. It didn't take long before I realized where this was going. Taking one big steep I guarded Hunny from any attack

"Don't worry man, all we want is to have a littlie fun with the blonde you ca…." he didn't get to finish the sentence. Out of know where, two gigantic rocks smacked right into there heads. I didn't need another hint to take Hunny and run away. Running faster then ever possible, I ran right smack dad into the twins.

"Ouch" they both said together. "Watch where our going Mori"

"It's ok Mori, there gone now." After a few more breathes I swung Hunny into my arms like a baby. Looking down at his adorable eyes, I scoped his head and plunged my lips on him. My lips went all over his face, before reaching the lips and diving in. Hunny at first was so surprised that he became a statue. But now that my lips were on his lips, his brain kicked into action. He started kissing back furiously, putting his arms around me, and letting the suppressed tears come out. Thank you I thought, before continuing to walk to the beach. If I ever see them again, I will kill them.

K guys here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy. This will be the only action point of the story, for the next 20 or so chapters. Damn I think I just gave away the outline. Oh and once I get a few fans, ill hold a contest to see if I should continue the story even after Anna leaves.


	7. Our Spot

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later I was still jaded about the whole event and Hunny was still upset. But we continued with the day and went to our private spot, to swim together. "Mori, sweetie, calm down, the angel dealt with them." Hunny said calmly.

"Yeah you're right, wait how do you know she's an angel?"

"Well how she looks at humans, like she loves all of us, and her continues attachment to following you. I guessed she was something supernatural, and angels generally protect us, so you know…

"God your too smart." I said pulling him softly into my arms. I ran the last mile or so until we got to the spot. About two years ago I was walking with Hunny, when I tripped, and landed right into the pool. It was a nice calm place, a clearing, with long grass, and daisies growing every where. And in the center was a beautiful pool, water crystal clear, and tasty as hell. It was a perfect place; I don't even think that twilight special spot could be anywhere as lovely as this. Hunny quickly shed his tube and ran straight for the pool. I quickly followed, beating him, and diving in.

Have you ever wondered why when you go under the water its like an almost unbelievable clam seems to overtake you? Like really, my mom always used to say that water was god's way of helping us relax, also she said quietly to my dad, it's a great way to have sex. Maybe Anna would know, but whenever I needed to clear my head, I would always shed my clothes and jump in my mansions pool. I also bet my next door neighbors get a good show. Anyway I and Hunny did our usual thing, he would pretend to not know how to swim, and I would swim around the pool.

Through the entire thing he would always hold on tighter, and tighter, always trying to rub something against my back. But as we were both getting tired, with all the fun, I realized I had a Speedo. Getting out of the pool, I quickly shed my shorts, and turned around to see Honeys adorable expression. That's why I loved Hunny so much. Not for the great sex, or his lovely obsession with sweats, or even his cuteness, but the fact that unlike every one else, he only showed the true him, to me. The perverted, mature, evil, and smart side. And that little shorty, waiting for me to reenter, was the man of my life.

As I approached the pool, the area instantly changed. The flowers started glowing and the petals seemed to leave there stems circleling the pool. The water turned a pretty shade of green, and the leaves started making lovely sounds. The animals that till then, had been quiet, instantly came to life and started making perfect music. We both looked into each others eyes and knew the cause of this perfection. At the same time we both shouted thanks Anna, and with that I jumped into the pool ready for round two. Anna if you can hear this, I take back you being rude, your two nice. And thanks for protecting us.

Hi guys, another one done. I thought at first that this story would be boring to write, but apparently it's a lot of fun. So much fun in fact, that for now my main story is on hold for this. Before I finish I would also like to ask that you guys leave me reviews. I don't mean to beg, but any criticism would be much appreciated. Ok that's it, hope you like it, and you'll be getting two more tomorrow.


	8. Mr and MrsHaninozuka

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The magic of that moment had been intense. Neither I nor Hunny had ever experienced anything like it. And in that moment during an act, that most religions paned, I realized, I wanted to be with this boy forever. Now while we were both resting in the nice pool, that had some how become a bubble pool, I wished I had a ring, fit to finally move to the last step of this 6 year relationship. That must have been a thought that Anna heard, because out of nowhere a box flew into the back of my head. When I turned around to see the item, I gasped. The box was small and black, but it had a ribbon that was decorated in cake designs. I quickly scoped it up and opened it before Hunny saw it. Anna somehow had known. Out of the billions of rings that could exist on this planet, she found the one that I wanted. The ring my mother had left me. It was a small gold band with a rose shaped diamond on top. In the inside was a newly put in inscription. Life is very short my dear, but love lasts longer then life itself. Never before have had I felt this way, please my dear, marry me. Love Mori, to the only sweets I need, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Shedding only one tear, at the love that she must have put into this ring, I nudged Hunny gently

"What is it Takashi" Hunny mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Covering his eyes I lifted him out of the pool. Hunnys eyes poped as he saw me on one knee with a black box in my hand, I swore that his heart started betting triple time.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, me and you have known each other since, well before we can remember. We grew up together; shared friends together, fell in love with each other, and lost other things to each other. But now I ask for the last thing we should do together, for forever. Will you be mine? Not just mine for as long as we go out, but mine for as long as we stay on this earth. Because Mitsukuni I love you, and I believe nothing would make me happier then to have you be Mitsukuni Morinozuka." I said slowly taking his hand, and putting the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit. Looking up I saw hundreds of things in his eyes, yes, no, love, fear, age, candy, but the final answer was simple. It only took him a second.

"You mean to say nothing would make you happier then to be Takashi Haninozuka." He said before jumping on me crying with happiness. "Yes Mori, ill be yours, and I would not trade you for anything." And as we looked into each others eyes, filled with emotions that neither of us knew possible, we both realized that we had found true love. In an age where love seems pointless, and where you can pick up people anywhere, we found each other. And to me it didn't matter that Hunny was a man, because if love is love, well then gender should not matter. And so I looked to where I thought Anna might be looking, and mouthed a quick thank you. I held Hunnys face next to mine, letting his sweet breathe swirl across my face, before planting my lips on him. Praying we could be intertwined like this forever. Wait no Anna, I didn't mean literally.

"Hunny, I think we should get ready to go back to the group, its near sundown." I said sadly breaking the kiss.

"Come on Mrs. Haninozuka one more time please. Isn't it a tradition to make love after you pop the question?" he stated, giving me his famous perverted smile.

"Fine, Mr. Haninozuka, but when we get in trouble…"

"Whatever!" he shouted before taking both my hands and making out with me violently. Damn you Hunny and your sweet breath. Oh who am I kidding, I love this. And with that I sunk into the first time me and Hunny made love, not sex.

For once I can say that I liked how my chapter came out. I hope you do to. As always leave a review please, oh and tell people about this story. Plus, im in desperate need for an editor, so if anyone would like to help me, please drop me a private message. Thanks.


	9. Bye, And Thanks For The Fish

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Welcome guys, to the last chapter. I fell that this story has reached its ending point. After this I will be taking a littlie break, probably about a day. But ill be back, and hopefully ill be better next time.

The events that happened after that moment were something of a blur. We got out, got dressed, and left the spot. About ten minuets after that, we walked to the group. "Tamaki can I tell you something please." I shouted calmly.

"Sure Mori." He said coming close and putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Good then… I and Hunny are getting married." I shouted at the top of my lungs. Tamaki, shocked and deaf, went right up to the group and started shouting things. Words I heard were things like, we need to call harui, and we need to hold the weeding. Oh and the guests should be informed, the fan girls knew this from the begging. After waiting at the same sport for twenty minuets, Hunny jumped on me and dragged me into another kiss. The only reason me and Hunny weren't as excited, was because we were so tired from the all the sex. We just didn't have enough energy left to care. An hour later the jet arrived, and all of us had agreed. I and Huny would pick where we wanted the wedding, and they would arrange it. So as we both sat ready to leave, the time being 12 pm, Anna came to me.

"Bye Mori, it was fun." She said smiling. Her body was back to the angelic orange blond I had seen earlier.

"Wait what, your not coming" I almost shouted. I didn't want to lose Anna; she had been a pain in the ass at first, but now she was my friend. My savior, my helper, and above all the women who got me engaged. "Please don't go, me and Hunny will miss you terribly." And we would. Anna had given so much, and asked for very little.

"Sorry Mori, its time. But ill be watching, don't worry. Maybe ill come back down some time, since I'm not getting my wings." She said, before turning around to walk into the forest.

"Wait!!" I yelled chasing after her. "You helped me so much, you disserve wings."

"Yes, yes I should. But Hunny found out, so I can't. An angel's job is to be only known by the owner, not his lover. It doesn't matter though, I just hope you use that ring right. It took me many nanoseconds to make." She retorted, before slowly twirling around, letting the sand flow around her gently. "Bye Mori, ill miss you." Waving quickly, the sand completely enveloped her, letting her vanish.

"Come back, please!" I shouted in between sobs. But it was too late; I just turned around and went to the jet. Anna gave me a great gift, a husband, and great memories. I just had to let her leave, and with that I ran to the plane, ready for a hundred years with Hunny. And now 50 years later, I am an old man, with an old husband. I wonder does she still look down at us. I hope so.

k finally uploaded. To all who read my story's with joy, i actually have my idea for my next OC. Heres my only hint, **The Click** was a major influence.


End file.
